An Elsanna Love Story
by needbestfriend
Summary: A Bunch of Elsanna fluff in a story about Anna and Elsa Falling in love. Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Slowly Elsa opened her groggy blue eyes. It was the middle of the night and too dark to see anything. She could have sworn she heard footsteps near her bed, which had been the reason she woke up. Due to Elsa's fear that someone might be in her room, ice was slowly creeping up the walls. She squinted into the darkness, but couldn't see or hear anything. So she just assumed it had been her imagination. She lie back down and fell back asleep. Anna approached Elsa's bed. She stayed at a safe distance as to not frighten her sister into waking up again. She just stood there and listened to the sound of Elsa's breathing. She loved listening to each breath. It always calmed her down, and made her feel safe. But most importantly, it assured her that her sister was safe, and was with her, not shutting her out anymore.

Anna quietly returned her own room. She was afraid that Elsa would think poorly of her if she knew, so she just kept it to herself. Anna kept much from Elsa, as she was living in a constant fear that she would make a mistake and Elsa would shut her out again. That was that last thing on earth Anna wanted. Anna loved Elsa. More than she realized she did. More than a sister should.

Elsa loved Anna in a more than sisterly way as well, but immediately pushed away all thoughts about it as they came. Unfortunately, she couldn't control her thoughts while she was asleep and she began to dream of Anna.

"_Elsa!" Anna said running to her and tackling her to the ground. "Where have you been all day? I've missed you so much!"_

_"I've been in meetings all day." Said Elsa giggling and caressing her sister._

_"But now you're done right? And we can be together?" Anna smiled wide eyed._

_"What.. be... together... no..." Elsa stuttered. Anna's smile melted away and tears began to roll down her face as she turned away. Elsa pulled her arm swung her sister into her and kissed her passionately. _

She immediately woke up.

_No Elsa. This is wrong._ Elsa thought to herself.

It was morning so Elsa got dressed and went down for breakfast. She was a little nervous upon seeing Anna had for once woken up earlier and was already sitting at the table eating. Anna's face lit up the second Elsa walked in.

"Hi Elsa!" Anna said with a wide grin. Elsa walked in with her hands folded and responded to Anna elegantly with a smile and slight bow of the head, causing Anna to giggle.

"Will you join me for breakfast Elsa? We haven't had breakfast together since we were little..." Anna begged.

"That's because you usually wake so late." Elsa giggled covering her mouth with her hand. "But I suppose on this very special occasion I will join you." Elsa raised her glass and said, "To Anna waking up at a decent hour."

Anna blushed and then both girls burst into laughter. The Queen sat down and began to eat the meal prepared for her. As the two talked and enjoyed their breakfast, Elsa tried to fight away thoughts of her dream. Finally they were finished with breakfast. Elsa stood up from the table and as soon as she did Anna ran over and grabbed her.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna said stopping her sister from walking out of the dining hall. "Do you have any free time today?" Suddenly Anna became a little more nervous and backed off her sister. "I mean, I was hoping that we could do something together.."

"..I'll have to see. I do have a meeting soon and one in the afternoon but maybe after those..." Elsa said trying to remain calm and sophisticated. She began to exit the room.

"The we can be together?" Asked Anna excitedly. Elsa flinched wondering if that really just happened. "I mean not together, like we're together, just like you and me, not together just doing something...together...wait what?" Anna nervously explained as Elsa walked quickly out of the room not looking back in fear of what might have happened based on the dream. Elsa quickly went to her meeting. Anna went out into the garden.

"Hi Anna!" Olaf said approaching her. "You look a little down. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing really, I just would really like to spend some time with Elsa, but she's usually very busy, and when I do talk to her...I'm just a little awkward I guess." Anna explained.

"Well you know what isn't awkward that makes people really happy? Warm Hugs! Why don't you try giving Elsa a warm hug? I bet she'll love it!" Said Olaf smiling.

"Great idea Olaf! She does always seem very happy when I hug her." Anna gave Olaf a hug then waved goodbye as he waddled away.

When Elsa came out of her meeting she was still feeling awkward about what Anna had said earlier. Her afternoon meeting was cancelled so she decided she would just go hideout in her room. All the way to her room she was trying to push away thoughts of holding and kissing Anna.

"Elsa!" Anna said as she saw Elsa at the end of the hallway. Panicking Elsa began running for her room. Anna began chasing after her. Anna was faster. She caught up to Elsa and grabbed her wrist. At Anna's touch Elsa began to get very nervous. Ice began creeping up the walls.

_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel._ Elsa thought to herself. Anna noticed the ice and looked into Elsa's eyes.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

"The meeting just stressed me out that's all." Elsa lied. Anna took a step closer to Elsa making her very nervous. "The other one was cancelled though so I'll be fine." Dang it, why did I tell her that!? Elsa thought.

"Really? Yay! Then we can do something together right?" Anna begged. Elsa was afraid of what might happen if she said no.

"Uhh...yes..." Elsa answered ice now surrounding them. Anna pulled Elsa into a warm hug just as Olaf had suggested. She felt Elsa relax in her arms. The Ice on he walls began to disappear. Anna noticed and smiled to herself. She felt Elsa put her arms around her returning the hug. Anna loved feeling like she could make her sister feel better. She gripped Elsa tighter and pulled her closer. Elsa felt so good in Anna's tight embrace. Finally Anna released Elsa from the tight hug and smiled at her. Elsa blushed and turned away hoping Anna wouldn't notice. But she did. She smiled wider but didn't say anything about it out loud.

"We should go into the woods and find our tree!" Anna said suddenly. 'Their tree' was a tree deep in the woods that no one else knew about but them. They used to go their all the time as kids but hadn't gone since the 'ice to the head' incident. The girls had carved there names into that tree and ever since had referred to it as 'their tree'.

"Goodness, we haven't gone to our tree in ages. I don't think I remember the way." Elsa said, a smile beginning to form on her face as her head filled with memories.

"Well I kind of do..." Anna giggled.

"You 'Kind of' do?" Elsa teased. Anna blushed.

"Well we'll figure it out, we have the rest of the day to find it." Anna smiled begging Elsa with her eyes.

"..Alright. But If we get lost it's your fault." Elsa teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go!" Anna said smiling and grabbing Elsa's hand. The girls ran hand in hand out of the castle and into the woods. They passed the first few trees and stopped. They looked around trying to find anything that they remembered about how to get there. They were still holding hands, which Elsa was thoroughly enjoying, but Anna seemed to have forgotten.

"Oh I remember!" Anna said and bolted in the direction she thought was correct. Elsa was not prepared for Anna to run and their interlocking fingers caused Anna to pull Elsa so fast that she spun around and fell. She fell on Anna and they both ended up on the ground in a giggling fit. Elsa was on top of Anna. She looked down at her with a gentle love in her eyes. The look in Anna's eyes as she looked up at Elsa returned the love. Elsa wanted to kiss the girl beneath her so bad. Somehow, Anna could tell. Anna was actually more surprised that Elsa stopped herself. Stood up and pulled Anna up. Anna looked at her for a minute, then leaned in and kissed Elsa's cheek. Elsa blushed hard and took a step back.

"Elsa..I'm sorry.."Anna started.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Elsa said awkwardly. "Let's go find that tree." She said. Anna smiled and took Elsa's hand again.

"Okay, I think it's this way." Anna pointed and began walking this time instead of dragging both of them to the ground. They wandered through the wood and couldn't seem to find the tree. But they did come across another place they always used to play as kids. Deep in those woods was a stream. There was a water fall at the top and a great swimming hole right below it. The waterfall always delivered fresh water through it. The two thought it would be a good place to rest for a bit and have some water. They each drank a bit from the stream then sat on a nearby log.

"Anna, it's getting pretty late. It's going to get dark soon. Maybe we should go back to the castle." Elsa said.

"But Elsa, we haven't been out here since we were kids. And it's so nice to be able to spend some time alone with you." Anna said innocently. Elsa blushed and didn't knowwhat to say.

"Remember how we used to swim here and we would pretend we were mermaids?" Anna asked. Elsa giggled.

"How could I forget?" Elsa responded laughing at the memory.

"We used to do a lot of silly things together. Before...you know." Anna said.

"I know and I'm sorry Anna. I'll find a way to make it up to you." Elsa assured.

"I want you to make it up to me by letting us go back to the way things were. I want to be able to spend time with you everyday. I want you to promise me that you'll never shut me out ever again." Anna said looking into Elsa's eyes.

"I won't Anna. And I'll try to spend more time with you." Elsa said. Anna scooted closer to Elsa.

"I want you to promise me, Elsa." Anna said leaning in close to Elsa, making her a little uneasy.

"I p-promise." Elsa said. Anna smiled and kissed her cheek once more.

"Well...If we're going to find our tree we better keep looking before it gets too dark..." Elsa said awkwardly standing up.

"I know how to get there." Anna said smirking. "I just didn't want to get there too fast and allow our little adventure to be shortened."

"Anna!" Elsa said half irritated and half touched.

"Sorry, like I told you earlier I just don't get to spend enough time with you." Both girls laughed.

"Alright, I forgive you but no more keeping what you know from me." Elsa said laughing. So Anna led Elsa to their tree. When they reached the tree they saw their names. The name 'Anna' was written first then a bit of the way down 'Elsa' was written under it. The girls admired their tree for a moment.

"I used my powers to carve this." Elsa said.

"Oh, that explains why I don't remember them getting there." Anna said half joking. Both girls laughed.

"It's gotten really dark, how will we get back to the castle?" Anna asked.

"I guess we won't." Said Elsa smiling. She used her powers to make an Ice tree house in their tree.

"Ooooo! I've always wanted a tree house!" Anna squealed.

"Climb on up, m'lady." Elsa smiled and watched Anna scurry up into the tree house. Elsa climbed up behind her. It wasn't cold inside the tree house, even though it was made of ice. Perhaps because it was made of magic ice.

The two lie down on the floor which Elsa had covered in a thick layer of soft fluffy snow. Anna rolled over to Elsa, took Elsa's arms and wrapped them around her body. Elsa was holding Anna. In a tree house made of ice. In the middle of the woods. Basically, life was beautiful.

"Goodnight, Elsa. I love you." Anna said smiling in Elsa's arms.

"Goodnight, Anna." Elsa giggled. "I love you too." Elsa held Anna a little tighter.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"..If you want to kiss me...it's okay..."

Elsa's heart began to beat a bit faster. She slowly placed a gentle kiss on the redhead's cheek. Giving both girls butterflies.

"Goodnight, Elsa." Anna smiled.

"Goodnight, Anna." Elsa returned.

And they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa woke up took in her surroundings and remembered the events of the night before. She smiled at the feeling of holding the young princess through the night. She knew what she felt was wrong, but holding her in her arms just made her feel so good. She kissed the top of Anna's head and continued to hold her until she began to stir. Elsa pretended that she too had just woke up at the same time. She pretended to yawn and stretch.

"Hi, Elsa." Said the younger girl. Just two words. But the way she said them made them feel almost seductive to Elsa.

"..Hi, Anna. I'll have to be getting back to the castle because I do have royal duties to attend to." The queen said starting to stand up. Anna pulled her down and climbed on top of her.

"Will you meet me back here when you're finished?" Anna asked. Elsa felt uncomfortably tempted by the way Anna was on top of her.

"I-I don't know Anna... it might be a pretty busy day for me." Elsa said trying to conceal how badly she wanted the redhead.

"Please?" Anna pouted.

"I don't know, Anna." Elsa said standing up.

"Pleeeeeeease?" Anna begged pulling her back. Their faces were just inches apart. Elsa's eyes locked onto her sisters lips. Oh how badly she wished to taste them. She had to get out of there be for Anna's beauty became too much for her to handle. She stepped back from Anna.

"I don't know, Anna. It depends how busy I am." Elsa quickly climbed out of the tree house and ran back toward the castle. Anna stayed in the tree house and watched her sister run away. She rested her elbow on the windowsill and rested her chin on her hand.

"Elsa is very hard to understand. You never know if what you do will make her stay or if it will make her run away." Anna thought. She headed back to the castle. Elsa was changed, cleaned up, fed, and ready to assume her Queenly responsibilities. She looked out the window and saw Anna nearing the castle. She sighed.

"Oh Anna. Why must you be so beautiful? I don't know how much longer I can resist you. Especially when you want to spend so much time with me and keep holding my hands or kissing my cheek. Could it be that you love me too?" Elsa began to think. But then she saw Kristoff and Sven approach the younger sister. Anna leaped up and gave Kristoff a big hug, dangling from his neck. It was enough to shatter Elsa's heart. She turned away and walked to the hall where her meeting would take place.

"It's alright. It's a good thing she has Kristoff. It's not wrong for him to love her as it is for me. And hopefully he'll keep her away from me enough to keep her safe." Elsa thought as she entered her meeting.

"Kristoff? Does Sven ever get upset with you and run away?" Anna asked awkwardly.

"Uhh, sometimes he gets upset with me, but I guess he's more of a 'stay put until I get what I want' kind of guy." Kristoff answered laughing. Sven seemed to nod in agreement.

"So Anna, the reason I'm here is because I have something I want to ask you." Kristoff said awkwardly.

"Okay?" Anna replied.

"Well, I know that we are really good friends and...we kissed that one time... are we...like...together...?"

"Uhhh... do you think we are?" Anna asked awkwardly.

"Yes? No! Wait... I don't know..." Kristoff said confused.

"Well, you're right we are really good friends. Even best friends. But I just don't really feel as romantic for you as I feel like we are just the greatest friends ever." Anna smiled.

"Oh thank goodness you feel that way! I mean you're beautiful and everything but I feel the same way. I'm glad we're best friends." Kristoff smiled and hugged the young princess. "Well I'll see you around then, Anna." Kristoff said waving goodbye. Kristoff had a secret crush on someone else.

Anna entered the castle. she began aimlessly wandering the halls. As she passed the doors to the meeting hall she heard Elsa's voice, muffled through the door. The sound of the Queens voice lured her to the door to eavesdrop on the meeting. She heard a deep man's voice speaking.

"My queen, the people of Arendale would really benefit from it."

"And the young boys of Arendale would have someone to look up to." Said a female voice.

"Plus a strong King makes for a strong kingdom." The deep voice said.

"How much stronger can a king be than a queen with Ice powers?" Elsa said Half joking. The people in the meeting laughed in agreement.

"Still, the people of Arendale and all of us really want to see you happily settled down with the right man." Another man's voice said.

_Oh my goodness! They want Elsa to get married!_ Anna thought. She didn't want Elsa to get married. She didn't want someone else to come into their lives and take Elsa from her. She wanted Elsa all to herself.

"Well, maybe someday." The Queen concluded. "But for now I'm not quite ready to take a husband, nor do I know of anyone who I trust enough to make the king of Arendale."

The meeting was over. Anna heard people begin to stand up she quickly hid behind a curtain. Once people had stopped coming out of the meeting hall she still heard Elsa and a servant talking.

"Do I have any other meetings to attend today?" The Queen asked.

"Not today, my Queen. You are free for the rest of the day." The servant answered.

Yes! Anna thought. Now Elsa can spend time with me!

"Thank you." Elsa responded a little upset because now she had to avoid Anna. Anna heard the footsteps approaching the door and she quickly hid back behind the curtain. This time she found a small hole in the curtain that she could spy through. She watch the door open slowly and then Elsa's head popped out. She first looked down the hall both ways as if she were hiding from someone. Anna followed Elsa until Elsa reached her room. Elsa was about to open the door when she heard...

"Elsa!" Anna called from across the hall.

_Dang it, gorgeous. I almost got away._ Elsa thought.

"Anna..." Elsa said.

"So Elsa can we go back to our tree, Please?" Anna asked excitedly.

"I can't, Anna. I have meetings all day today." Elsa lied. "I'm just going to my room to rest a bit before the next one..." Elsa added.

Anna didn't know what to say. Elsa had just flat out lied to her face. And did it to avoid spending time with her. Anna was hurt. She just stood there frozen after Elsa went into her room.

Elsa ended up standing frozen as well at the sight of Kristoff sitting on her bed.

"Hello there Queen Elsa. You're looking beautiful as always." Kristoff said smiling at the queen.

"Uhh Kristoff...what are you doing here..." Elsa asked awkwardly.

"I'll get right to the point." Kristoff said standing up and walking over to Elsa. " Anna and I are great friends. We really are. But neither of us feel romantically for each other. This morning we discussed it and we both feel the same way. Elsa, you're the one I really love."

"I-I-..." Elsa stuttered. But Kristoff put one hand over her mouth and took her hand with his other.

"Shhh. It's alright. You are ice. And Ice is my life. You are my life, Elsa." Kristoff said taking the hand off of her mouth and placing it on the back of her head preparing to kiss her.

Anna who was still standing outside heard voices in Elsa's room and opened the door. Her jaw dropped at what she saw.

"Anna! This isn't what it looks like!" Elsa tried to explain.

Filled with jealously, Anna ran in ripped Kristoff off of Elsa and kicked him hard right between the legs. He let out a high pitched squeal of pain before falling to his knees.

"Don't you ever touch my sister again!" Anna yelled furiously. Anna was both stronger and faster then she appeared. She picked up Elsa and carried her out of the castle and into the woods. She was headed for the tree house. Once Elsa finally got over the shock of Anna's fury and her strength she began to squirm in Anna's arms trying to break free. Anna set Elsa down and pinned her to the ground demanding explanation.

"First you lie you me about having meetings all day, the I find out you're lying and avoiding me to have some secret love affair?!" Anna Questioned furiously.

"Anna no, it wasn't like-" The blonde girl tried to explain.

"I know you don't have anymore meetings today! I heard the servant say it!" Anna said staring at Elsa with eyes like daggers.

Elsa had never seen Anna like this before. It was terrifying...and really, really attractive...

"It's true Anna. I don't have anymore meetings today. But I don't like Kristoff, and I had no idea he would be in my room! I swear!" Elsa said, her eyes begging that Anna would believe her. Anna's gripped eased and the anger in her face was lessened.

"I believe you about Kristoff. All men are creeps these days. But why did you lie to me, Elsa? Do you not want to spend time with me? Did I do something wrong? Do I bother you?"

As Anna was going on Elsa suddenly took in the position the two girls were in. Mostly the location of Anns's left leg, which was in between her own legs gently rubbing against her private area. Elsa quickly became much more uncomfortable, giving all she could to protect her dirty little secret. Frost began covering the ground all around them. Anna noticed the location of her leg and Elsa's struggle.

"Do I make you feel too awkward Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Anna, you're great. You're perfect. But I really need to leave." Elsa begged.

"Elsa, you need to talk to me. I love you. I care about you. You're my sister." Anna said not letting her go.

"You're my sister." Elsa repeated struggling under her with tears beginning to roll down her face.

"Elsa..." Said Anna tenderly.

Elsa took Anna's sympathy as an advantage to roll out of under her and escape. She ran away as fast as she could and Anna chased after her. Elsa ran fast using her powers to go where Anna could not.

"You promised you'd never shut me out again!" Anna cried into the distance. "You Promised!" Anna fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Oh, Elsa. I'm sorry. I should have known losing my temper with you would scare you away." Anna said to herself. "I'm going to find you and make this right."


	3. Chapter 3

Anna went back to the castle to find Kristoff. If anyone could help her find Elsa, it was him. She saw him just outside the castle. Upon seeing her he instantly cupped his hands around the area she had kicked him.

"I'm sorry about exploding at you, Kristoff. But I really need your help now." Anna begged.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't know that flirting with Elsa would upset you that much." Kristoff replied. Anna flinched at the words 'flirting with Elsa'.

"Well I scared off Elsa. I don't know where she went but we have to find her so I can apologize and get her to stay. I can't live without her, Kristoff. I need her." Anna explained, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Anna. We'll find her." Kristoff said helping Anna into the sled. "Do you think she went back to her ice palace?" Kristoff asked as they began going.

"I don't know. It seems like she wouldn't run away to the same place twice, but Elsa is smart. She would know to do the opposite of what we would think she would do." Anna said thinking hard about where her sister might be.

"Then I guess we better look there to make sure." Kristoff concluded.

Elsa was smart. Once she lost Anna, she turned around and went to the one place Anna would not look for her. The place Anna was trying to take her to. The ice tree house.

She made a telescope out ice, climbed on top of the tree house and looked out over the trees. She watched Anna and Kristoff head for the north Mountain. Once they were gone, she went back to the castle. She told her servant that she was feeling ill and wouldn't be able attend any meetings over the next few days. Thata way she could buy herself some time to figure out what to do. She went back out to the tree house. Even with her ice telescope, she could no longer see Kristoff and Anna.

After long hours of sledding up the mountain, Sven grew very tired. Kristoff noticed this and knew they would have to continue on foot.

"Alright, Sven. You rest, Anna and I will climb the rest of the way to the palace." Kristoff planned.

"Kristoff, what if she isn't in there? Where could she be?" Anna asked worried.

"I don't know, Anna. But we won't stop until we find her." Kristoff assured. Anna was partly happy that Kristoff wouldn't give up to find her, but she couldn't help the disgusted feeling she got from the thought of someone else caring for Elsa. HER Elsa. _My Elsa...Wait what?_ Anna thought.

Back at the ice tree house, Elsa had created a life size ice sculpture of Anna. She was speaking to it trying to figure out how she could possibly explain thing to Anna.

"...Well, Anna... you see, sometimes when you like someone...you can't really choose whether or not you're gonna like them..." Elsa felt awkward and nervous just practicing this.

"Sometimes when you really love someone it can be hard to control yourself around them..." Elsa shook her head in self-disapproval.

"This is so ridiculous. Anna is going to think I'm a disgusting monster. Oh, Anna." Elsa said stroking the cheek of the ice sculpture. "How do you do this to me?" Elsa looked into the frozen eyes, then closed her own. She placed a gentle kiss on the frosty lips. _"Oh no..."_ Elsa thought. But she soon found herself hugging and kissing the sculpture more and more...

Kristoff and Anna had arrived at the ice palace. Anna knocked on the door. It didn't open. They looked up at the balcony above the door.

"We could get in that way." Anna said pointing up at it. Kristoff threw up a rope, and pulled it back down around the balcony.

"I'll hold the rope so you can climb up and see if she's in there." Kristoff said. So Anna climbed. She reached the balcony and stepped onto it. She entered the palace and began searching for Elsa.

"Elsa? Elsa are you here? Please... I need you Elsa..." Anna searched every room at lease tree times and saw absolutely no sign of Elsa. She returned back to the balcony and climbed down the rope with tears in her eyes.

"She's not there." Anna sniffled.

"She's obviously smarter than we thought. I like that in a girl..." Kristoff instantly regretted saying that as Anna's hand slapped across his face.

"Ahh!" Kristoff screamed.

"Sorry, kristoff. Just, please stop hitting on Elsa." Anna said.

"You know, I can't help feeling like there's more between you and Elsa then there should be..." Kristoff wondered aloud. Anna knew what he meant, but didn't have time to think about it know.

"Alright, so Elsa outsmarted us. She knew that going to the ice palace twice was the opposite of what we would think she would do. So what she actually did must be something we'd never even think of." Then it hit Anna.

"...I know where Elsa is." Anna announced confidently. The two reached Sven and began sledding down the mountain with great speed.

It had become pretty dark, and even if Elsa had been looking through her telescope it would have been too dark to see them coming.

Kristoff dropped Anna off at the edge of the woods and she thanked him then said goodbye. He left and she headed into the woods toward the tree house.

Elsa heard someone coming up the tree. there was no other way out then the way someone was coming in. She quickly destroyed the ice sculpture of Anna and stood as far from the entrance as she could.

Anna popped in through the entrance and smiled widely upon seeing Elsa in there. She ran toward Elsa with her arms reached out to grab her. Elsa quickly too a step to the side and Anna ran passed her. That didn't stop Anna. She turned around and began running toward Elsa again. Elsa used her powers to make icicle spikes come from the walls.

"Anna, don't come any closer." Elsa warned. Anna stopped on the other side of the ice spikes.

"Elsa, it doesn't have to be like this. We can be close like we were before..." Anna said walking very slowly toward the Queen.

"Anna, I mean it! Don't come any closer! I Don't want to hurt you!" Elsa begged but Anna continued to approach her slowly.

"I'm not afraid of you Elsa. I love you. And I know that you love me, so everything will be okay." Anna said. The ice began moving faster and closer to Anna as Elsa became more nervous.

"Anna please!" Elsa cried as she was losing control of her powers. But Anna jumped though the ice spikes to Elsa and hugged her tightly. Her head rested on Elsa's chest and she could once again hear the sound of Elsa breathing. Oh that sweet sound, how she had missed it. Elsa relaxed and regained control, the ice spikes melted away. Elsa wrapped her arms tightly around the young princess.

"You see Elsa? That's how I know you love me." Anna pointed out the ice melting away. "When I hug you, the ice melts away. It's like watching your worry melt away."

"Love can be dangerous, Anna." Elsa tried to explain.

"I know. It was very dangerous for Kristoff earlier..." Anna admitted.

"Exactly. Sometimes we just...love the wrong person..." Elsa continued.

"Well I don't need to love anyone." Anna stated. "I only want to love you and spend time with you everyday."

Elsa pulled the redhead close to her and held her tightly. How could she tell her the truth? How could she destroy the way the young girl thought of her?

"I love you, Anna." Elsa said trying not to make it sound to deep. "I shouldn't have run from you. I'm sorry."

"Do I make you feel awkward, Elsa?" Anna asked again. "I know I'm awkward but if it bothers you I can try to be less awkward."

"You make me feel a lot of things, Anna. So much that you can make me lose control of my powers or gain it back." Elsa admitted. "But you're perfect, you don't need to change."

Anna smiled and continued to hug Elsa tightly, then she hesitantly placed a kiss on Elsa's neck which sent a shiver down the older girl's spine. But Elsa returned the kiss with one on Anna's forehead.

"Well it's been a long day and I'm starving." Anna finally said.

"Well, let's go back to the castle, get cleaned up and have some dinner." Elsa giggled while stroking Anna's hair. So they climbed out of the tree house and began the walk back to the castle. Anna took Elsa's hand in her's as they walked.

"I like holding your hand." Anna said. Elsa blushed.

"I wouldn't let anyone besides you touch my hands." Elsa responded quietly, smiling at the ground. Anna noticed her blush and grinned widely. Then she took Elsa's hand and kissed it just to see what would happen if she did. She was not disappointed, Elsa's blush deepened fiercely. Anna smiled at her success. Once they reached the castle they each went to their own room. They got cleaned up and were served dinner.

Elsa was exhausted and prepared for bed. She lie down and closed her eyes...

The door opened. Elsa shot up. Anna walked right in and walked toward her.

"Anna, what are you doing in here?" Elsa asked.

"I'm sleeping with you tonight." Anna stated getting into Elsa's bed next to her.

"Anna, I don't know if that's a good-"

"Too bad, I'm staying." Anna said smiling while snuggling up to Elsa under her blankets. Elsa smiled to herself, lie back down, and allowed the redhead to continue snuggling into her. They both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As usual, Elsa was the first to wake up. She turned and looked at Anna sleeping. her hair was a mess, she was tangled in the sheets, and had a small stream of drool trailing down her mouth. Even so, she was smiling, and she looked adorable to Elsa. Elsa carefully wiped the drool with a towel then slipped out of the bed carefully as to not wake up the young princess. She had told a servant she wasn't able to attend meetings for a few days, but she decided she should still study up on the royal documents she had let pile up over the last few days. So she quietly got changed, had breakfast, and headed to her royal study.

About an hour later, the Anna woke up, confused and upset by the fact her sister was gone, and that she slept through it. She got dressed and brushed out her tangled hair and skipped down the stairs in hopes of catching up with Elsa in the dining hall. She was upset to find Elsa was not there, and once again ate her breakfast alone.

During Elsa's studying, a servant knocked on the door.

"Come in." The Queen allowed and the servant stepped in carrying an old document of some sort.

"Good morning my Queen. I...have something hear that I have been ordered by your parents to tell you. Well you see, they asked me to tell you in the event that they were unable once you had come of age..." the servant started. Elsa was surprised to say the least.

"Well, what is it?" Elsa questioned.

"You see, this document is the official adoption document signed by your parents... that is, well, you were adopted." The servant finally said.

"What?!" Elsa asked astonished. "May I see that?"

"Of course my Queen." The servant said handing her the document. "Of course that probably helps explains the ice powers...and being the one blonde in the family... but of course the king and Queen loved you as if you were there own, and you are still of course the rightful Queen of Arendale. But, this is what your parents wanted you to know when you were old enough to understand it."

"Thank you, that will be all." The Queen said dismissing the servant. The servant walked out of the room. Elsa looked at the adoption form and sat in silence taking it all in.

Anna was running through the castle looking for Elsa. She ran into the servant that had just talked to Elsa.

"Excuse me, do you know where my sister is?" Anna asked the servant.

"She is in her royal study, my princess."

"Thank you!" Anna squealed as she ran down the hall toward Elsa's study.

Elsa was still sitting in her study when she was frightened out of her thoughts by the door swinging open. Anna ran toward her fast, practically flying to her and landing right in her lap. She draped her arms around Elsa's neck and leaned in so there noses were almost touching.

"Elsa! How did you get up so quietly?! I didn't even know you left!" Anna asked laughing.

"You're a very heavy sleeper, Anna. Now get off of me." Elsa said playfully. Anna slid off of Elsa's lap and into the chair next to her.

"I have something important to tell you Anna." Elsa said. Elsa told Anna all about how she was adopted and how the servant just told her about it. Then she showed Anna the official legal document of her adoption.

"Woah..." Anna said in shock. "So...we're not actually sisters?"

"Well-" Elsa started

"That's good because I feel more like we're best buddies anyway." Anna smiled. Elsa suddenly realized what this meant.

_We're not actually sisters._ Elsa thought. This made her feel better about the secret feelings she had developed for the young girl.

"Elsa?" Anna giggled as she tried to break the blonde from her thoughts.

"Oh, my apologies, I spaced out for a moment." Elsa said smiling.

"No kidding." The princess giggled.

"It's weird... you wouldn't think a piece of parchment would change anything... but suddenly upon knowing that I'm adopted, I don't feel like your sister. I feel like I barely even know you." Elsa admitted.

"Well, you don't. I mean, we grew up separately. We missed 13 years of each other's lives. The only thing tying us together was that we were sisters." Anna explained.

"Anna... I really am sorry..." The blonde apologized.

"It's okay, Elsa. Because now we have more than that to tie us together. We're best buddies again, right?"

Elsa took Anna's hand in hers and smiled. "Right."

"There you see? It's you and me against the world." Anna smiled.

Elsa pulled the younger girl into a hug.

"So do you have meetings today?"

"Well, no..." The Queen answered. Anna's face lit up.

"Yay!" She said now hugging Elsa tightly. "What are we going to do today?"

Elsa smiled at the girl wrapped around her.

"I know, let's have a picnic in the woods by the old waterfall !" Anna suggested excitedly.

"You love the woods..." Elsa pointed out giggling.

"Adventure always awaits in the woods!" Anna defended. "Plus, it's one of the few places I get to spend alone time with you."

"Then a picnic it is!" Elsa said blushing.

They had the royal chef prepare a picnic basket for them and headed into the woods hand in hand. They laid out their blanket, enjoyed a delicious lunch, and shard many good laughs as they ate and talked.

When they were done eating, Anna crawled over to Elsa's side of the blanket. She lie down on her back with her head in Elsa's lap and looked up into her blue eyes smiling lovingly. Elsa looked down into her green eyes and smiled lovingly right back.

A sort of compulsion overcame the queen. Right now -in this moment- kissing the young girl just felt like the right thing to do for once. Without even thinking, Elsa began to lean in toward Anna's face and they both closed their eyes...


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Anna! Queen Elsa!" Said a happy little snowman waddling toward them.

"Olaf..." The girls both said after being startled out of doing what they were about to do.

"What are you guys doing out in the middle of the woods all alone?" Olaf asked innocently.

"Well...we were just having a picnic..." Elsa explained then looked at Anna.

Anna was thinking _"Was Elsa just about to kiss me? It really looked like she was! Do I want her to kiss me? Dang it Olaf why did you have to interrupt!"_

"Anna?" Elsa asked as Anna stared up at her blankly. "Anna...are you alright?"

"I'm...amazing..." Anna answered slowly looking straight into Elsa's blue eyes.

"What's going on, it's almost like you two have some sort of crazy mental communication!" Olaf said impressed. "It must be a sister thing."

Both girls snapped out of it and looked at the little snowman.

"Well actually, we're not sisters..." Anna said looking back at Elsa.

"What?" Olaf asked confused.

"I'll explain it to you later." Anna giggled to Olaf.

"Okay, well it was nice talking to you both! I'm gonna go visit Sven! Bye!" Olaf said and waddled away.

Elsa stood up, avoiding eye contact with Anna. But Anna stood up and put her hands on Elsa's shoulders, turning Elsa to look at her.

"Elsa..." Anna said.

"What Anna?" Elsa answered as if what she wanted to do before didn't exist.

"What were you about to do?" Anna asked.

"Anna, what are you talking about?" Elsa answered playing dumb.

"Right before Olaf came... What were you about to do?" Anna asked firmly.

"...What do you think I was about to do?" Elsa asked awkwardly.

"...I don't know..." Anna lied. Neither girl wanted to be the first to admit it.

"Well we should be heading on back to the castle..." Elsa said beginning to walk back, but Anna grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"No...stay..." the redhead begged of the blonde. Anna pulled Elsa to her and hugged her tightly. Then she placed a gentle kiss on the taller girl's shoulder. Elsa responded with a gentle kiss on Anna's forehead. So Anna decided to make it a challenge.

She gripped Elsa tighter and kissed her neck- letting this kiss linger a bit longer. Elsa fought hard to conceal an aroused moan. She accepted the challenge and kissed Anna's cheek twice, without removing her lips from Anna's face in between.

Anna reached up and cupped her hands around Elsa's face, pulled it down to her and softly kissed Elsa's nose. Then Anna looked into Elsa's eyes and kept their faces uncomfortably close together so their lips practically touched already.

Elsa hesitated. She was becoming very nervous.

"Elsa..." Anna said after a moment of awkward silence. "I love you." Elsa smiled and felt less nervous.

"I love you too, Anna." Elsa responded wrapping her arms around the young princess.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"..If you want to kiss my lips...It's okay..."


	6. Chapter 6

**I hadn't originally planned to add more chapters to this. I didn't actually think that there were such interested readers! So thank you for the reviews, since a few of you guys really want more, I guess I'll give it a bit more. :)**

Elsa froze in Anna's arms. _Did I hear that right? Anna... wants me to kiss her lips?_

"E-elsa, I meant it..." Anna stuttered as began to fear that she may have been wrong about Elsa's feelings for her.

Elsa just stared at the girl in front of her wide-eyed.

"E-elsa..." Anna said shaking as Elsa was not responding. Anna tried to get a grip on herself and speak firmly. Elsa, if you don't kiss me right now, I'm going to kiss you!" Anna said this with more force than she had intended. _Oh no, I didn't mean to be so harsh.._

"Elsa I'm sor..."_ no...I'm not. I'm serious._

"I'm serious Elsa! I'll do it!" Anna's face was turning bright red as frustration and embarrassment took over. All the while Elsa continued to stare frozen with shock. Elsa's lack of response made Anna even more fired up.

Finally, Anna couldn't stand it any longer. She smashed her lips into Elsa's. She used one arm to pull Elsa into her by her waist and the other to hold Elsa's head against hers. The feeling of Elsa's cool lips on hers was intoxicating to say the least. Anna had never felt this way before. For once she didn't feel awkward or embarrassed...she felt in control. She was on top of the world. This was, without a doubt, life-changing.

Once she finally released Elsa's lips she opened her eyes. Elsa had not moved in the slightest bit, and after Anna's aggressively passionate kiss had ended, she flat out fainted.

"Oh goodness what have I done!" Anna cried. "I should have known this would be too much for you all at once. I got you, Elsa." Anna said picking up Elsa's unconscious form and carrying her back to the castle. _I can't let anyone see me. They'll want an_ explanation.

Anna carefully and quietly carried Elsa through the castle into her chambers. Not Elsa's, Anna's. Anna lie Elsa down on her bed and held on to her body.

As Anna lie there she thought about their kiss...well...her kiss...

She felt so good to be in control rather than the one always begging to spend time together, or tripping over her own words. Yes. She liked that very much.

Hours passed and evening was nigh, Elsa finally began to wake up. Anna was quick to pounce on her as she woke up.

"A-Anna..." Elsa said as she felt Anna land on her.

"Here I am Elsa. Are you alright?" Anna questioned.

Suddenly Elsa's vision became clear to see Anna on top of her, and just as suddenly she remembered what had happened before she fainted.

"Oh...my..." Said Elsa as she regained knowledge of their situation.


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa loved Anna. She'd been in love with Anna for as long as she could remember. But all her life she had been concealing her feelings. She didn't know how to express what she felt. She was utterly terrified of expressing a emotion of this magnitude. She was not used to people touching her at all, she hadn't once in her life been kissed on the mouth. Her initial response to what had happened was to run. To go hide out in her room alone with the door locked. She jerked beneath Anna in an attempt to run away. But Anna was prepared and held her down on the bed.

"Elsa, you can't keep running from this. You need to talk to me." Anna commanded.

"Anna, please, I just need to be alone..."Elsa begged as she struggled to break loose.

"No, Elsa. You promised you wouldn't shut me out anymore. You promised that we could be close again. You already broke it once by running away from me before. I'm not letting you go again." Anna said firmly.

"But Anna..."

"No, Elsa!" Anna cut her off. Anna was in control now. She wasn't going to let Elsa go again. She knew Elsa loved her, and she was determined to make Elsa able to show that. "I made a promise too. When I pretended I didn't know how to get to our tree. You told me not to keep what I know from you."

"A-Anna don't-" Elsa cried.

"I know you're in love with me! I know you are! I am the only one who makes you feel things like this! I know you love me, Elsa, so just admit it!" Anna said still pinning Elsa on her bed, looking straight down into her blue eyes.

"I-I...Anna...we're sis-..." Elsa sniffled. "We _were _sisters..."

"Elsa, I know that you always loved me anyway. And now we know that we aren't biologically related anyway! Elsa, I love you. I love you more than anything. Love is what it is. Let our love happen." Anna said more calmly now.

Anna paused as a chill engulfed her body. She glanced around to see the whole room was coated in a thick layer of snow. She was really giving Elsa more than she could handle.

"Elsa...I'm sorry..." Anna said backing off Elsa. "...I really love you...I just want you to give this a chance..."

Elsa ran toward the door, but Anna slipped between holding the door shut.

"No, Elsa. You're not running from me anymore. I'm sorry if I frightened you. I promise I will never, ever hurt you. But I love you, and I know you love me so I'm not letting you run away from me ever again. Let's just talk about this calmly." Anna said slowly walking toward Elsa.

She took Elsa's hand slowly and gently and led her back to sit on the bed so they could discuss what they felt and what they would do about it. Anna kept alert in case Elsa tried to run again, but moved slowly, softly, and respectfully as to not frighten Elsa further.

**Sorry about the latest two chapters being short, since I didn't plan on writing them I wasn't exactly sure where to go with the story. The chapters should start to get a bit longer now that I've had some ideas to work on. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

It hadn't been more than two minutes since the two had sat down on Anna's bed when a servant knocked on the door. Elsa and Anna were both startled by the unexpected sound.

"Dinner is served, my princess." They heard the servant call from outside. Anna looked back at Elsa, into her deep blue eyes.

"I'll be down in five minutes. Thank you." Anna called to the servant without looking away from Elsa. Anna slowly reached forward and gently cupped one hand over Elsa's cheek. The snow in the room began to melt away, which Anna noticed then smiled widely at Elsa who began to blush and look down at the floor.

"Okay, Elsa, we're going to go down and have dinner. I don't want you to make any sudden movements or try to run, okay? Otherwise I'll have to tackle you to the ground right there, and the servants might find it odd..." Anna didn't know if that would keep Elsa from running, but she definitely didn't want anyone asking questions.

Slowly Anna linked her arm with Elsa's and guided her to the dining hall. As usual, Elsa sat in her chair and Anna in her own. They just happened to be on opposite sides across from one another.

Anna began to eat what was served to her, all the while not once taking her eyes off of Elsa. Elsa, however, prodded at her food staring down at the table for the most part. Occasionally she would glance up and see Anna still watching her like a hawk, but the minute she met the redhead's eyes she would immediately return to looking down at the table. Neither girl said a word through dinner.

Finally they were both finished with dinner. Elsa knew that if she stood up quickly Anna would run over and grab her. She definitely didn't want to cause a scene. So she looked up at Anna and held eye contact for a moment. Anna stood and walked over to her. She offered her arm to Elsa. Hesitantly Elsa took her arm and Anna smirked at the small vision of her power. She then guided them back to her room.

"Alright, where were we?" Anna said once she had closed the door.

"Anna, I need some time to gather my thoughts..." Elsa said nervously to Anna. She looked very displeased. "T-that, and I'm truly exhausted. Can we talk this through tomorrow? I'll be refreshed, and I..."

"Alright, alright. But we WILL talk about it tomorrow. AND, you're sleeping in here. No more running away." Anna stated.

"A-alright...but... I'll need to borrow a nightgown...and your bathtub..." Elsa said awkwardly. Anna smirked.

"No problem, go ahead and get cleaned up, I'll get you a nightgown." Anna offered. So Elsa went into the bathroom. Anna did as she said she would, and contrary to Elsa's fear, Anna simply handed the nightgown through the hardly cracked open door then closed the door. Elsa was relieved that at least Anna was respectful of her privacy.

When Elsa was finished Anna went in to bathe clean herself up. Before closing the door she turned to Elsa.

"Don't you get any ideas about trying to sneak away while I'm in here. If you try to leave I'll hear you, and I won't hesitate to run after you and catch you no matter what 'state' I happen to be in." Anna turned back and closed the door behind her.

Elsa knew she wasn't kidding. And it was hard enough for Elsa to control herself around a 'fully-clothed linking arms' Anna, she didn't even want to risk messing with a 'naked tackling you to the ground in the middle of the hallway' one. So she lie down in Anna's bed. Anna definitely heard this and smiled to herself.

When Anna came out she lie down in the bed beside Elsa. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and rested her head against her shoulder.

"I really do love you, Elsa. And I promise I won't hurt you. You're completely safe with me." Anna said sleepily, yawning.

Anna quickly fell asleep still holding onto Elsa.

_Why do you have to be so sweet and beautiful?"_ Elsa thought. She continued to think and think until she too drifted off to sleep.

"Ah the morning!" Anna announced stretching as she woke up. She suddenly realized Elsa was gone. _Dang it! How does she get away without me waking up?!"_

Anna ran through the castle in her nightgown looking for any servant who might know where Elsa could have gone or at the very least what direction she left in. She ran through hall after hall and found them all to be completely empty. Finally she heard a few servants talking. It sounded like they were in the kitchen, so she rushed to the dining hall to find them.

She swung open the door and stopped upon seeing Elsa, calmly eating her breakfast in a dignified elegant manner. Anna's jaw dropped.

Elsa was sitting facing away from Anna and had not turned to face her despite hearing the door open. Without even looking at her Elsa knew exactly what Anna was doing.

"Close your mouth, Anna it's not princess-like." Elsa said smirking. Anna snapped out of it and approached her.

"You're still here? But you could have left..." Anna whispered, confused.

"I could have." Elsa stated. "But I didn't because you were right. About everything. We definitely need to discuss this calmly, and in private." Elsa could see Anna's surprise but also her joy upon hearing that this was actually something they would discuss together. "Well we won't get anything done if you just stand there. Go get dressed, cleaned up, and then have something to eat. " Anna did what she was told.


	9. Chapter 9

Anna quickly changed, cleaned herself up, and ate her breakfast. As she finished up, she realized she had no idea where to meet up with Elsa. She opened the door and stepped out of the dining hall, and was very pleased to see Elsa standing across the hall from her. She smiled widely and began to run toward Elsa. The queen flinched. Upon seeing this Anna stopped and approached her slowly. Elsa gave a small smile of gratitude.

"Where are we going to go?" Anna asked anxiously.

"I thought it would be best if we go to the tree house. It's much more private and isolated from the whole town." Elsa replied turning and walking toward the exit of the castle. Anna smiled and ran to catch up with her, holding on to Elsa's arm once she had.

They walked off the palace grounds and through the woods this way. Neither said a word, but each were wondering what the other was thinking.

Once they finally reached the tree house, Elsa noticed something new. Between where she had used her powers to carve their names, someone had sloppily carved _'loves'_ between them with a knife. Now, the tree said "Anna _loves_ Elsa". Elsa looked at the tree and then at Anna. Anna smiled and blushed. Elsa knew she was the culprit. Anna climbed up into the tree house and while she climbed Elsa used her powers to trace over the word 'loves'. That way it would be neater like the names and it wouldn't ware away as the tree aged.

Once both Anna and Elsa were inside the ice tree house, Elsa used her powers to form a small table with one chair on each side so they could sit down and speak to each other comfortably. They each took a seat across from one another.

"How do you leave without waking me up?!" Anna blurted out. Elsa put a hand over her mouth and giggled.

"You're a very heavy sleeper, Anna. You would be a terrible kid-napper." Elsa teased laughing.

"What?" Anna said slightly embarrassed.

"Well you were only able to take me because I was unconscious, and you would never be able to hold anyone captive because the minute you fall asleep they could escape." Elsa joked laughing.

But Anna didn't take it as a laughing matter.

"So why didn't you leave when you had the chance?" Anna changed the subject.

"Because, Anna, you're right. I've never been there for you like I should have been. And when I promised you I would be there for you now I broke it by running from you. But from now on I'm going to be here for you; no more running away. No matter what you are feeling we are going to talk about it and get through it together." Elsa explained.

"Woah, woah. What I feel? No no no, this is about what you feel, Miss 'Freeze everything until I hug you'!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anyway, we need to handle it calmly, and we shouldn't tell anyone. The people of Arendale see us as sisters, whether or not we are. It wouldn't look good to them to see their rulers dealing with this sort of...situation." Elsa continued.

"Tell me this, Elsa. When I kissed you... did it feel good?" Anna asked.

"W-what...?" Elsa stuttered.

"Did you like it?" Anna asked.

"W-well I.. was really just surprised that you even mentioned it...a-and.."

"Just answer the question, Elsa. Did you like it when I kissed you?" Anna asked firmly.

"I-I wasn't really prepared for it... I-" Anna could see Elsa was avoiding the subject. She stood up and flipped the ice table out from between them. This frightened Elsa and caused her to stand up and stumble over her chair as she backed away from Anna. But Anna just continued to walk toward her.

Elsa took a final step and was against the wall. Anna put her hands on the wall on each side of Elsa and began a trail of kisses up her neck.

"I"

"Will"

"Make"

"You"

"Mine."

Anna said in between kisses. A small whimper slipped out of Elsa as she felt the redhead's lips and heard these words. Anna smirked and thrust her body against Elsa, firmly pinning her to the wall. She looked Elsa straight in the eyes.

"Are you prepared now?" Anna asked smirking.

"I-I..."

"Elsa, I'm going to kiss you now." Anna stated. Then she leaned in for the kill.

The princess attached her lips onto the Queens and once again found the cool sensation intoxicating. She completely enjoyed every second of it, especially when finally she felt Elsa begin return the kiss slowly. The sparks they both felt were undeniable.

Love will thaw, and there was a lot of love being exchanged in that tree house. Love will thaw, and thaw it did. The intense amount of love in Anna and Elsa's passionate kiss was causing the ice tree house to melt. They didn't notice until they suddenly slipped.

Elsa instinctively held Anna's waist tightly as to protect her while they fell. They slipped to the floor and Anna landed on top of Elsa. Elsa raised one hand up and used her powers to quickly repair the tree house before the two fell out of the tree, her other arm still wrapped tightly around Anna's waist.

Anna fell on top of Elsa with her head on Elsa's chest. Elsa was breathing heavily so she had no difficulty hearing her every breath.

"Are you alright, Anna?" Elsa asked once the tree house was repaired.

"I like the sound of you breathing." Anna said closing her eyes with her head still on Elsa's chest. Upon the realization that Anna was lying on her chest, she scooted back and sat on the floor with her back against the wall. Anna sat next to her and clung to her arm. She rested her head in the crook of Elsa's neck.

"So?" Anna asked.

"So... what?" Elsa asked back awkwardly.

"Did it feel good?" Anna asked. Elsa blushed hard.

"We can't tell anyone about this..." Elsa said.

"Oh Elsa, you always try to avoid the subject." Anna took Elsa's hand in hers.

"It felt...amazing." Elsa finally admitted. "Like a life-long dream come true..."

Anna smiled lovingly. "I love you so much, Elsa."

"I love you, Anna. More than anything."

Anna smiled and kissed her lips again.*


End file.
